The invention is directed to an electrical thermometer for measuring surface temperatures and consists essentially of a flat temperature probe having lead wires and a metal housing.
In the measurement of temperatures on surfaces there frequently result more or less, large differences between the actual surface temperature and the value measured by a thermometer. As a rule the cause of this is a non-optimal construction of the thermometer and the insufficient attachment to the surface to be measured. The defect caused by the construction chiefly is in the too strong dissipation of heat via the protective housing of the thermometer in a holder of the temperature probe with heating of material surrounding it and in the tolerances based on the manufacture in the distance between temperature probe and the surface to be measured. Besides a variably strong contacting of the thermometer and the surface to be measured causes an additional deviation between actual temperature and measured value.
There are known electrical thermometers for measuring surface temperatures having round and flat temperature probes which either are attached directly or by way of an intermediate carrier to the object to be measured.
Therefore it was the problem of the present invention to provide an electrical thermometer for measuring surface temperatures consisting essentially of a flat temperature probe having lead wires and a metal housing which should only exhibit the least possible temperature difference between the actual surface temperature and the measured value. Particularly with thermometers that are employed in pairs or in larger number for comparative temperature measurements of small temperature difference, e.g. in measuring amounts of heat, the disturbing factors must be reduced to an insignificant degree for the temperature measurement.